Seven Things
by Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya
Summary: Porque aquella fecha materialista realmente no le importaba, solo era por la materia que lo hacía, pero algo estaba cambiando en estos días, todo era por culpa de ÉL. Frente a todos ella cantaría esa canción, porque ahora, se daba cuenta, que más que nunca, concordaba con ellos dos ¡Demonios! / HitsuKarin Hitsugaya x Karin Especial de San Valentín.
1. First Thing - Your vane

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Bleach del Anime/Manga le pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sama, yo solo escribo sin ánimos de lucro por ser forever alone xD_

Hola, tanto tiempo, he llegado aquí, a mi linda comunidad HitsuKarin, a dejarles este especial de 8 capítulos, esperando poder actualizar lo más pronto que se pueda, pues lo terminaré de publicar en San Valentín -14 de febrero-. Espero esto les agrade.

* * *

**Seven Things**

**...**

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**

**...**

**Ch. I First Thing**

**...**

**"Your vane"**

* * *

En cuanto enero llega al final, todo comienza a tornarse rosa, entre las personas o el mismo entorno, el ambiente se vuelve empalagoso; se añaden a las cafeterías, restaurantes y bares menús especiales, en las tiendas departamentales, supermercados, locales y florerías también se busca la forma para que la gente pueda celebrar ¨adecuadamente¨ esa fecha especial y tan afamada, incluso en ciudades pequeñas como lo es Karakura Town en Japón, la celebran en grande, pues ya el festival para el catorce de febrero estaba a más de la mitad de sus preparativos, una celebración en la que muchas de las escuelas de la ciudad pondrían su granito de arena, desde las junior, preescolares y elementales, hasta la universidad de la región, una fiesta que mantenía ajetreados a todos y, los miembros de la familia Kurosaki no eran la excepción, aunque en la familia, seguro la más discreta de todos era aquella chica de cabello negro noche y orbes en tono ónix líquido, lo cuales podían resaltar gracias a que su piel blanca dejaba mostrar a su fino rostro, con aquel par de llamativas gemas.

Isshin e Ichigo Kurosaki, con ayuda de sus ¨contrapartes¨ Ryuuken y Uryuu Ishida, se encargarían de los primeros auxilios en todo el evento, bueno, contarían con el ¨apoyo¨ de otros ineptos los cuales terminarían por dejar de lado el trabajo para disfrutar plenamente del festival que se celebraría en toda la ciudad; por su parte, la profesora de la clase de cocina de la Academia para Señoritas de Karakura, Masaki Kurosaki, junto a sus mejores alumnas, entre ellas su propia hija Yuzu Kurosaki, colocarían un puesto de dulces en nombre de la escuela, puesto que había elegido como slogan "Endulza tu día de los enamorados con nosotros" y, seguro tendría muchos clientes, pues sería el primer año que los hombres sobre protectores de esa familia -entiéndase a la fresa y al niño/adulto -no ahuyentarían a la clientela masculina la cual, la gran mayoría -si no es que todos -solo se acercaban para hablarle a la hermosa Kurosaki menor, aunque aún había un pequeño problema en todo aquello, pequeñito, pequeñito, pero muy importantito…

**Ese** problemita era nada más y nada menos que la hermana melliza de la dulce pastelera de cabellera rubio cenizo, Karin Kurosaki, hermana sobre protectora y la chica más temida a nivel preparatoria, heredera del puesto de la mismísima Tatsuki Arizawa -quien actualmente es la campeona de Karate a nivel nacional en la categoría femenil -. Mira que obtener aquel ¨afamado¨ puesto era un buen logro y no porque costara trabajo, si no porque entre Tsumugiya Ururu, Tu Odelschwanck Nelliel, Kusajishi Yachiru, Kurotsuchi Nemu y Gingerbuck Lilynette, la competencia era dura… ¡Pero qué va! Si precisamente el primer día de estudiante preparatoriana, se hizo del título ¨orgullosamente¨ y nadie reclamó por ello… ¿Qué razones? Realmente eran bastante sencillas: La primera, como comenzó su ¨preciado¨ primer día de clases.

Aquella mañana se había levantado en definitiva con el pié izquierdo y es que por ser la última en despertarse, había sido la última en ducharse y el agua para tal acción, le tocó helada, al salir de esta, su cabello de tono lignito largo y lacio -a petición, claro, de sus féminas familiares, su hermana y su madre – se puso de acuerdo con kami-sama para ser un hermosos, gran y conflictivo nudo, para acabar con su lista de ¨la mejor mañana de su existencia¨ -si no notaron el sarcasmo, están mal - a su progenitor se le ocurrió la brillante idea, de cómo ya era mayor e Ichigo hace un par de años se había mudado, sacarla de la casa con un "Buena suerte preciosa" y con una muy ¨linda¨ -¿Notaron el sarcasmo aquí también? – patada. Otro punto malo fue que ya encaminada, el cabezota de su hermano, ahora en la Universidad de Karakura, le llamara para pedirle el cuaderno de ¨apuntes¨ que la azabache había pedido a su _cuñada_ -la novia del peli naranja en aquel entonces, pues actualmente es su prometida -, prestado, así que ahí la tienen, corriendo casi a la velocidad del sonido* cruzando la ciudad para que de paso en el camino notara alguno que otro cuchicheo, que colocaba su entonces ¨buen humor¨ -¡Qué ella estaba calmada! Si no, hubiera enviado a Ichigo por un tubo -, en uno peor que el de perros salvajes con rabia y hambre.

La cereza del pastel, llegaba tarde, en la entrada un montón de tipos le impidieron el paso ¿Qué diablos hacían ahí?... Oh si, esperando la muerte. Mira que llamar en ese momento a Karin "Nenita bonita" oh "Chiquilla delicada", además de demostrar su escaso IQ al recordarle que su hermano poseía ¨renombre¨ y por lo tanto también su apellido, de una manera tan… única… ¡claro que única! Mira que gritar desde la entrada un "¡Sal ya Kurosaki!" y dejarla sorda unos micro-segundos, fue mala, que digo mala, pésima idea. Colmaron su ya, muy usada paciencia en aquella mañana, tomó por lo mismo a uno de los tipos y lo usó de bola de boliche para tumbar al resto de ¨inteligentes¨ que aún buscaban al peli naranja Kurosaki que desde tres años atrás se había graduado de aquella escuela, mira que eran bastante brutos, más, al cruzarse con ella en esa tan ¨linda¨ mañana; hasta esos instantes su paciencia duró más que nunca, pero simple y sencillamente ¡Se hartó! Todo el mundo pareció conspirar en su contra para sacar a flote lo peor de su lado ¨Kurosaki¨ en esos momentos, y, mira que ser alumna de artes marciales de la peli azul Arizawa, no les dio nada de ayuda al grupo de ¨pandilleros¨ que bloqueaban su paso… para colmarla, en serio que llegó tarde a sus clases y todos, TODOS habían visto su espectáculo de presentación.

Pero en fin, ya dos años y medio de aquello y ahí estaba ella, con los auriculares puestos y la misma maldita canción repetida una y otra vez, igual que las palabras que su amigo y ahora profesor de música, Hirako shinji -además de pareja por lo visto masoquista de una de sus amigas, Hiyori Sarugaki -, aquella frase que le dijo después de clases, con respecto a su acto para el festival "Busca ese sentimiento, interpretas muy bien, tu voz es fenomenal Karin, pero lo dejas en un tono plano, sin emoción" si, esas sabias palabras… ¡De sabias mis polainas! ¿Cómo jodidos quería que ella, le pusiera sentimiento a esa cursi canción! Shinji estaba demente, ya lo sospechaba, pero esa tarde de primero de febrero, lo había podido confirmar y, si no estaba loco, por lo menos se había fumado una considerable cantidad de opio ó droga… ¡Oh se inyectaba algo! ¡Pero no era normal!

Wow, wow, un momento, por partes ¿Les sorprende? ¡Claro que sí! Pero ¿Qué parte? Bueno, vamos uno a uno: Aparte de su profesos de música rubio, solo su madre y su hermana gemela conocen esa habilidad única de la morocha, razón por la que su actuación en el festival de los enamorados es un secreto para toda la ciudad, único secreto celosamente guardado por la linda Yuzu, quien aunque es realmente hermosa, dulce y amable, es un tanto boca floja, aunque sería mejor decir que es ¨demaciado¨ sincera, más tras las incontables suplicas por primera vez sinceras y preocupadas de la Kurosaki de cabello negro, supo callar, lo que convirtió aquel secreto en uno mejor guardado que la localización del Area 51 (?).

Esa tarde después de su ¨clase extensiva con Hirako, llegó a su casa maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos y a cualquiera que se encontrara en esas direcciones, sobre todo a su sensei y su suerte, además de con el afán de golpear a su padre y desquitar así un poco de su frustración incontrolable… acontecimiento que si sucedió, más no alejó de su cabeza aquella incógnita estúpida » ¿Cómo jodidos conseguir que esa melosa y estúpida canción de ¨chicas dolidas¨, me salga con sentimiento…? « porque estaba verdaderamente molesta, no solo tendría que cantar frente a toda la ciudad y así pasar la materia de música, si no que tendría que cantar **esa** melodía fresa que el rubio loco había escogido. Maldita su suerte mil veces, precisamente su último año, tenía que jubilarse el viejo profesor de música Tsukumi Saito y dejar el puesto a libertad de que llegara el de la sonrisa rara… si, Karin no tenía mala, si no pésima suerte, así que, mientras terminaba por milésima vez esa molesta canción, se levantó del sofá y arrancó los audífonos de sus oídos al tiempo que colocaba pausa.

– Me voy a mi cuarto, me llaman cuando vayamos a comer. –anunció y subió las escaleras con pasos cansinos, notando solo su verdadero carácter y ánimo, su progenitora, quien en compañía de la melliza de cabello rubio cenizo terminaba los alimentos de todos los miembros de la familia.

Mientras, en su ahora alcoba individual, Karin llegó a tumbarse en su cómodo colchón, en verdad maldito día agotador que había tenido ¡Y solo eran las malditas cuatro de la tarde! En definitiva la idea de haber participado en clase, le parecía mejor opción que aquel tormento que solo acabaría el catorce de febrero -oh con su ¨accidental¨ muerte -, una absurda fecha materialista que solo causaba problemas; suspiró justo cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar con una tonada que le hacía el día más que complicado:

» He was'nt" de "Avril Lavigne « pensó y se dedicó a tararear la melodía, pasando totalmente del mensaje que esperaba a por ser leído por su mirada ónice, era de aquel chico tan irritante que a pesar de eso, seguía siendo parte de su día a día. La música se detuvo y al fin se erguió, tomando asiento en su cama, sujetando el móvil y revisando el obvio remitente » ¿Quién más si suena esa canción? « Agregó mentalmente y rodó los ojos para leer el mail al fin.

_Asunto: Sal._

_Un Partido._

_Ven, ahora Kurosaki._

Oh que lindo. Cerró el teléfono y refunfuñó al tiempo que se asomaba por la ventana, justamente para verlo ahí, recargado en la puerta de la cerca de su casa, con ese cabello de un blanco tan raro, sus ojos perdidos en la pantalla de su propio celular, el cual tecleaba velozmente sin percatarse de la mirada de odio que los orbes ónix de Karin le dedicaban; justo unos momentos después bufó la chica y los ojos turquesa del despreocupado remitente, al fin se viraron a verla con cierto toque de indiferencia, le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que bajara, para después subir con un hábil movimiento de pies, el esférico bicolor a la palma de su mano: el juego era en serio, ella solo asintió una vez y se alejó de la ventana, cerrando de paso la cortina.

Salió de su habitación, no sin antes tomar su maleta con las espinilleras, su botella de agua, su toalla y su gorra roja, sujetar su cabello en una coleta alta con los morochos cabellos ligeramente alborotados y guardar su teléfono en uno de los bolsos laterales de su valija, cerrando tras de sí su puerta, para bajar entre saltos las escaleras y llegar a la planta baja, donde su madre y hermana preparaban los alimentos de la tarde, su padre y su hermano mayor -el cual estaba de visita para arreglar una que otra cosa del evento -de nuevo discutiendo por cualquier cosa, así que fue con la más prudente: la mujer.

– Mamá, iré a jugar un rato con Toushiro, si necesitas algo me llamas –avisó sencillamente a lo que el progenitor y el peli naranja detuvieron su pelea de inmediato.

– ¿Iras a jugar? –cuestionó su hermana y la azabache se limitó a mostrar simplemente su mochila. –Cuidate Karin-chan, no llegues muy entrada la noche.

– Espera ¿Porqué sales con ese mocoso? –modo hermano sobre protector activado, Ichigo entró a escena.

– No salgo, solo vamos a jugar Ichi-nii bakka –lo fulminó con la mirada, pero al parecer, no le afectó, era difícil toparse con alguien tan similar a ti mismo.

– Pero estarás con él, es lo mismo.

– Ichigo, tu hermana solo práctica para poder participar en los partidos del festival –intervino la madre de ambos con voz tranquila, notando como entre ambos comenzaba una discusión sin sentido, la cual solo dejaría molestas a ambas partes.

– Esta bien ka-san –dijo aún un poco molesto, pero resignándose aquel peli naranja, quien se cruzó de brazos y dejó que su entrecejo fruncido se ampliara al punto de casi unirse ambas cejas.

– Pues bien Karin –atrajo la mujer, la atención de la mencionada, quien también recibió un beso en la frente de parte de quien habló, de su madre. –Cuídate y no llegues tarde.

– Esta bien ma. Pa, Yuzu, Ichi-nii, nos vemos al rato –sin complicar más la despedida, salió por la puerta frontal, por la reja de la entrada y resopló cuando cerró esta última.

– Tardaste demasiado –justo como su mirada aguamarina, si voz denotaba total indiferencia y si no fuera porque él propuso el juego y que ella lo conocía muy bien, se podría decir que su voz sonaba también con cierta frialdad e indiferencia a cada vocablo, pero él era así, nada se le podría hacer.

» Además sería muy raro y antinatural que se portara dulce tierno y amable « sonrió burlona ante su propio pensamiento, la sola idea parecía algo… retorcida. No pudo seguir conteniendo aquello y se soltó a reír, lo que causó que por segunda ocasión, de todo el rato que llevaba parado a las afueras de la casa Kurosaki, levantara la vista turquesa de su celular, en dirección a la azabache que pegaba tremendas risotadas sin pudor alguno; ante la evidente nula voluntad de Karin para dejar de reír, el ceño del albino se frunció, bueno, se hizo evidente aquel gesto, pues aunque suene extraño siempre estaba de aquella forma… casi aparentando molestia, más cuando en verdad lo estaba y sin duda, no entender el ataque de risa de la Kurosaki, lo irritaba bastante.

– ¡Ya cierra la boca, Kurosaki! Mira que reir así da vergüenza ajena –lo último lo dijo lamentándose de aquella escena, lo que cortó de tajo la carcajada, dejándola con las manos en la cintura, un rostro lleno de burla y reto, además de una de sus finas cejas levantadoas.

– ¿Y qué? Es MI problema ENANO albino –con cierta indiferencia también ella, haciendo énfasis en algunas palabras, cambió su posición, llevando sus manos a su nuca para comenzar a caminar tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado momentos antes, más la cólera del chico estalló por el comentario ¨inofensivo¨ de parte de Karin.

– ¡De acuerdo! ¡Es tu maldito problema! ¡Pero sigo siendo más alto que tú! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a llamarme enano! ¡Enana! –y justo como ella había tramado, el joven de cabello blanquecino perdió los estribos ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que ella -precisamente de entre todos- lo llamara así?

– Ya cierra la boca Toushiro –dijo burlona siguiendo con su camino. –Que grites así da vergüenza ajena.

– Tú… maldita sea… –la siguió, comprendiendo que había caído en la trampa puesta por la azabache.

En el camino no se produjo otra palabra, se escuchaba únicamente el balón avanzar junto a los pasos tranquilos, por su parte Toushiro pensaba en que al menos su cometido principal de despejar la mente de la oji negra un rato se había cumplido, así que bien podrían divertirse un rato, era extraño que con una ¨pelea¨ los dos pudieran relajarse y más, después de la declaración del chico para con ella, porque el peli blanquito estaba enamorado de Karin, lo descibrió después de que pasaron juntos todo el festival escolar de primer grado de preparatoria, incluso durante la danza folclórica en la fogata, solo bailó con ella y con otra amiga; antes de salir de vacaciones para al regresar pasar al segundo grado, se declaró, pero ella lejos de aceptar o rechazarlo, le dijo que lo pensaría… y es la hora que sigue esperando respuesta, aunque bueno, no es como si no haya salido con una que otra chica durante ese lapso, más las termina porque "Ninguna llega a ser como con ella. Loca, espontanea, divertida y linda, como Karin." Como se dice a sí mismo, porque a nadie le da sus verdaderas razones.

Por su parte, la chica de cabello lignito pocas veces ha pensado en cambiar su relación de ¨amistad¨ por una de ¨amor¨ aunque no negará que se siente atraída por el chico, bueno, es más que atracción, pero dicen que _eso pasa con los polos opuestos_ y estos dos sí que son diferentes, aunque es gracioso que de todas las formas sean amigos, se apoyen y se ¨quieran¨ de esa manera; al sonar de sus pasos, sus pensamientos estaban más relajados, maldito efecto que aquel albino tenía sobre ella, como si de una droga relajante-analgésica se tratase, pero aquello sin dudarlo la alegraba más de lo que la molestaba.

Pues al final, sin más llegaron a las canchas cerca del puente, lugar donde como si nada comenzaron un partido, de igual a igual se diría, pues pese a ser uno contra uno, defendían la portería al tiempo que atacaban la meta contraria, aunque a la azabache se le atravesó la frase "No llegues tarde" de su madre, lo que la desconcentró y dejó una abertura para que Toushiro pudiera aprovecharla y así anotar un gol justo momentos después de haberle robado el esférico, algo que sin duda alguna la enfureció, causando de nuevo que se desconcentrara, solo por ¨darle una paliza a ese enano¨, un grave error, aquel peli blanco conocía a su amiga bastante bien, por lo que notó lo enfurecida que estaba » Bingo « Si, la conocía, si ella se dejaba llevar, se descuidaba bastante, más, era algo que solo Hitsugaya Toushiro conseguía; sonrió arrogante por lo mismo, ella tenía que darse cuenta que con nadie más se sentiría tan acoplada como con aquel peli platinado y, se lo demostraría, costara lo que costara.

La chica de orbes ágata notó aquella sonrisa de ¨superioridad¨ y se molestó aún más de lo que ya estaba, olvidando cualquier otra opción, ella le ganaría a aquel descarado peli blanco que osaba burlarse de ella, más por sus deseos de ¨venganza¨ volvió a dejar una abertura la cual, obviamente fue aprovechada, dejándola a ella con una clara desventaja y, en lo que el resto del partido improvisado, no pudo alcanzarlo, ni de broma pudo anotar un maldito gol a la meta del oji turquesa el cual se ¨mofaba¨ de la situación, aunque realmente le gustaba ver el rostro de Karin y notar su fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable que siempre le había gustado de ella.

– Vamos Karin, por fue suficiente. –Le dijo deteniendo el balón, para elevarlo a sus manos y mirarla, ella se detuvo también y recargó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, recuperando de a poco su respiración, así que aquel albino decidió tentar un poco a su suerte. –Además, como estas, no podrías si quiera robarme de nuevo el balón. Es demasiado para ti, estas que hechas fuego por la boca. –A sus comentarios recibió una mirada reprobatoria y llena de ira de su amiga, quien terminaba de recuperar su respiración normal –, por ahora vamos, te acompaño a tu casa, no te vayas a meter en otra pelea de nuevo, y no te puedas defender por como estas en estos momentos.

– ¡Métete en tus putos asuntos, Hitsugaya! –explotó la morocha con el rostro un poco enrojecido por la ira ¡Quien se creía ese imbécil! Con esa pose de altanero, su mirada fría y distante de aquel extraño y hermoso color turquesa, su maldita expresión general de ceño fruncido, dejando así que sus cejas enmarquen más sus ojos aunque uno estuviera a medio cubrir por ese cabello debidamente caído sobre su frente que lo hacía lucir tan atractivo, su nariz perfilada delgada y fina, sus labios rectos que pocas veces dejaban ver una sonrisa pero que una vez que la vieras sin duda estarías de acuerdo en que era bellísima… –¡Eres tan…! –en blanco ¿Qué decirle? Incluso sus pensamientos respecto a su actitud arrogante terminaban sucumbiendo ante su encanto personal… y de un flash, a su mente regresó la razón por la que estaba ahí, pero terminaría aquel insulto la ¨razón¨. – ¡Tan vano! ¡Idiota!

Tomó su maleta y salió corriendo a su casa, ignorando el "Karin, espera ¡Karin!" que Toushiro le decía por mero reflejo, ya que por la sorpresa no pudo ni reaccionar a tiempo, no quería que la azabache se sintiera ofendida, aunque eso de ¨vano¨ era nuevo, nunca lo había llamado así: vanidoso, frívolo y presuntuoso, la cual era la definición del diccionario para aquella palabra, y mira que la morocha lo había llamado de muchas maneras ¿Era así como lo veía? Vaya, debía de arreglarlo entonces. Por su parte, ella no sabía porque de todos los estúpidos insultos que existían en el mundo y pudo decirle, había elegido ¨esa¨ palabra; estúpido vocablo existente, ahora su rostro estaba enrojecido, en parte por la vergüenza, en parte por la ira a ella misma, en parte por ese "No-se-que-cosa-sea" y en parte por las ganas de ver a Shinji y golpearlo en el estomago para sacarle el aire, era su culpa por darle esa maldita canción para el festival de San Valentín, seguro lo único que buscaba con todo ello era molestarla y mira que lo consiguió… bueno, por ahora lo único que va a hacer es llegar a su casa, encerrarse en su cuarto molesta consigo misma, tratar de entenderse y dejar de escuchar tantas veces "Seven Things" de Miley Cyrus… la estaba influenciando de una forma… _estúpidamente cursi_… y eso, no era nada, pero nada bueno para ella.

* * *

**Asdasda, lo dicho, lo colocado, aquí tienen, mi especial San Valentín para esta linda pareja del HitsuKarin, comenzando ahora porque, bueno, yo simplemente lo dije arriba y en mi profile, serán 8 capítulos, uno por cada cosa, la primera "Your vane" aquí la tienen. Las siguientes ya verán como serán, por lo tanto, aquí ya comenzado el especial ¿Me doy a entender? No lo creo, ando medio loca (Inner: Tú, siempre) xD Shhh calla bakka. Espero les guste, que les agrade y les inspire a dejarme un magnífico review. Este primer capítulo se lo dedico a Imeko-chan ¿Porqué? Bueno, le pregunté cual era su canción favorita y entre los vídeos relacionados, salió esta, lo primero que pensé al escucharla fue en el HitsuKarin xD!**

**Toushiro: A que en verdad estas loca, niña.**

**Niña ¬ _ ¬ si soy más grande que tú**

**Karin: por centímetros**

**Yukio: algo es algo -jugando-**

**Gracias Yuki-tan *u* Por esa razón te meteré en un paquete y te enviaré a Hope-chan**

**Karin: ¡Por favor!**

**Tu calla que te envío en caja a Lady-chan =u=**

**Toushiro: -callado-**

**Tu no te preocupes Shiro-chan, eres para mi, yo te violo xD**

**Toushiro: eso no es consuelo ¡Y es Capitan Hitsugaya!**

**Como sea Shiro-tan, bueno, como último:**

**¿Un review para mi?**

**.**

**:'D Anden, que es mi no cumpleaños**

**.**

**xD**

**.**

**Matta ne**

**.**

**Los quiere Sky :'3**


	2. Second Thing Your games

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Bleach del Anime/Manga le pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sama, yo solo escribo sin ánimos de lucro por ser forever alone con imaginación sin fin xD_

¿En serio? ¡Nunca dejaré esta bella pareja!

* * *

**Seven Things**

**...**

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**

**...**

**Ch. II Second Thing**

**...**

**"Your Games"**

* * *

Su día de descanso -el martes -pasó aquel rato ¨libre¨ en el club de kendo entrenando arduamente con el profesor Komamura Saijin, pues ciertamente, su humor causaba que la vida de sus oponentes corriera peligro… más de lo normal claro y es que aún se reprochaba aquel intento de insulto que había salido por su molestia era en base a aquella canción que en un rato tendría que ensayar con su ¨profesor¨ el tarado de Shinji, quien seguramente le repetiría la misma cantaleta de cada día de ensayo.

Aún con bastante pesadez mantenía su paso firme por los pasillos de la academia Seireitei, asustando a los contados estudiantes que aún paseaban por el sitio, aunque aún uno que otro observaba curioso, después de todo, no todos los días se le veía tan molesta a ¨la princesa del terror Kurosaki¨ a pesar de que ella no fuera precisamente ¨una perita en dulce¨ -irónicamente -¿Qué había pasado? Sin duda era verdaderamente intrigante el ¨porque¨ de su ira y más por el hecho de que en dos días no había si quiera volteado a ver al que se consideraba su mejor amigo, el apuesto y llamativo "Toushiro Hitsugaya" quien por cierto, parecía interesado en demacia en conseguir la atención de la morena. Con los audífonos puestos se posó frente a la puerta con la inscripción "Sala de Música" desde con mucho, pero mucho esfuerzo, se podía escuchar una melodía de piano con un ritmo de jazz, clásico del rubio profesor dentro del aula; con todas sus poco presentes ganas que tenía en su sistema, corrió la puerta y se adentró, retirando uno de sus auriculares para observar con indiferencia al de extraña sonrisa, quien al notar la presencia de Karin terminó la canción, solo para acrecentar su extraña sonrisa y levantarse de su asiento parando de tocar en el acto.

– Rin-chan, veo que estas de pésimo humor –se burló Shinji observando a la mencionada, quien simplemente colocó pausa a su teléfono el cual traía reproduciendo "Otherside" de los "Red Hot Chilli Peppers" y unas cuantas canciones más. – ¿Se puede saber el porqué de tu molestia? –enarcó una ceja, la conocía, por algo era su amiga y amigo de la familia. –No, espera, déjame adivinar… ¿Hitsugaya-kun tal vez?

Dio justo en el blanco, la morena frunció sus labios y su entre cejo molesta, era odioso que la conociera tan bien oh en su defecto, que fuera tan fácil de leer para ¨el gato sonrisas¨ como lo había apodado ella, precisamente la persona apodada así sonreía enormemente sin desviar la vista de las gemas tono ónix que adornaban el rostro iracundo de Karin.

– ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado o vamos a comenzar? Idiota –con un tono mordaz, agresivo y orgulloso que muchas veces la caracterizaba, logró que aquel gesto en sus labios se curveara de forma vertical, eliminando la sonrisa de Hirako, quien aún con cierto deje de burla la observó botar su maletín en una de las bancas del salón para arremangar su suéter, aún sería.

– Si, como sea, comenzaremos con los ejercicios de siempre Ka-chan, ya sabes ¿Quieres usar mis canciones o las tuyas? –en respuesta solo obtuvo un bufido, mientras que la misma chica que lo lanzó, acomodaba un poco su cabello, el cual en aquel miércoles tres de febrero, llevaba peinado en una coleta de caballo con algunas trenzas pequeñas, cortesía de Yuzu. –Bien, ya entendí, en ese caso préstame tu teléfono para conectarlo.

La morocha hizo caso y del bolso de su blusa de la escuela, extrajo su móvil, al cual le quitó los auriculares y entregó en la lista de reproducción predefinida, Hirako al recibir el teléfono de inmediato lo conectó al estéreo con ayuda del cable con entrada universal que se encontraba ahí; así comenzó la práctica en el aula musical, algo que en ningún otro lugar podrían hacer, ya que el salón de música estaba construido con un material aislante de sonido que por ende no permitía que ningún sonido se escapara de él: una habitación lo bastante grande como para tener cuarenta asientos distribuidos de dos en dos a la perfección, dejando aún así espacio suficiente para un piano de cola, una batería, un escritorio, la pizarra y un amplio sitio para prácticas extras, con las paredes un tanto acolchonadas, bien ventilado gracias al aire acondicionado con luces ahorradoras dejando bien alumbrado el lugar, pero sin ventanas, solo un tragaluz en la parte superior, del lado que daba al patio de la academia.

Tres canciones para calentar la voz y enseguida siguieron con el entrenamiento de la misma canción, concentrada, con sus tonos ajustados y controlados más por momentos su mente la traicionaba, aquel juego volvía a la cabeza de la chica de cabello lignito y justo a encajar, sus palabras "Eres tan vano" quedaban en el inicio del coro de la melodía "You're vain" y aunque su entrecejo se fruncía, un toque de sentimiento se agregaba a la canción, claro, sin que ella se percatara de eso, solo alguien con excelente oído podía percatarse, por eso el rubio pudo notarlo fácilmente -y con ello agrandar su sonrisa triunfante –mientras con su mano mantenía el tempo de la canción hasta el momento que finalizó y aplaudió en cinco ocasiones, no más.

– Bien Rin-chan, una vez más y será todo por hoy.

– ¿¡Qué!? –cuestionó exaltada y sorprendida en respuesta.

– ¿Qué no entiendes chino? Bueno, japonés –sonrió ampliamente y se cruzó de brazos en respuesta a la cuestión de la oji ónix. –Aunque si tanto te gusta mi compañía, podemos quedarnos hasta las dos treinta.

– Mejor… pon la maldita pista y sigamos con el calentamiento, Shinji.

– Con ese ánimo esta todo mejor, bien dicho Rin-chan.

Y justo como se había dictado, al término de la melodía, Hirako dio por concluida aquella clase extensiva de un día sí, un día no, después de todo ¨algo¨ oh mejor dicho ¨alguien¨ estaba consiguiendo que la morocha colocara aunque sea un poco de sentimiento, y eso, era una gran hazaña, pues en dos meses que llevaban ensayando, habían mantenido el mismo plano resultado de siempre, sin duda investigaría a fondo a cerca de lo que había ocurrido, tal vez sí convencía al albino, podría hacer que lograra lo que él, como su profesor y amigo, no consiguiera si quiera un pequeño -pero muy importante -cambio… en verdad la relación que esos dos tenían podría ser más allá de una amistad, pero claro, la terquedad Kurosaki nunca dejaría que fuera más allá… _justo como su hermano mayor de cabezota_.

Suspiró. Era lógica la razón, cualquiera que fuera observador lo notaba -bueno, en ocasiones eran tan transparentes que hasta un idiota como el peli naranja de Ichigo, lo notaba -pues, después de todo ese par era más unido de lo que creían, incluso sus sentimientos eran más, todo el mundo debía saberlo -por lo menos los adultos, sí -y es que, que ambos sentían más que amistad el uno por el otro era muy, muy, pero muy obvio, más ninguno se atrevía nunca a pasar esos límites que sin pensarlo, se habían auto impuesto: en resumen, para Shinji el trabajo de 'Cupido' se le haría muy, pero muy complicado a menos que tuviera ayuda -lo cual veía casi imposible porque todos se negaban a forzarlos-. Volvió a suspirar.

Mientras el rubio analizaba todo aquello, la chica de cabello negro guardaba y tomaba sus cosas para salir de ahí, despidiéndose con un arisco "Nos vemos", cerrando a la par el salón, dejando al joven profesor, perdido en sus pensamientos; maldición tras maldición salía siseada de los labios rosados de la Kurosaki, más que obvio era que aquel gato sonrisas la había leído como si fuera un libro abierto ¿Porqué otra razón dejaría que se fuera temprano? Bufó peor que un toro en plena corrida, luego, se insultó a ella misma » Eres idiota Karin « y chasqueó la lengua. Debía de arreglar todo ese asunto con el peli blanco, decirle que no de una, de otra y de todas las formas posibles… pero ¿Cómo demonios haría eso? ¡Cada vez que lo intentaba desistía! Pero lo peor no era eso, era que, toda su convicción de iba por el drenaje al cruzar sus ojos con los aguamarina de ¨él¨.

– Kurosaki –un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral ¿Ahora tenía poderes mentales e invocaba a la gente con ella? ¿Oh era solo lo que sucedía con él? Mordió su mejilla por dentro y viró sobre sus talones dejando tras de sí la puerta del salón, controlando su expresión para que luciera totalmente indiferente.

– ¿Qué? –su tono sonó de lo más agresivo que había pronunciado con él, más bien, era el más rudo que en su vida había podido usar, la razón era sencilla: los dos idiotas a sus costados.

Nunca fue la más amable con el sexo masculino, era una feminista, por eso se esmeraba demasiado en ser fuerte, aunque si había descuidado -irónicamente -su lado femenino, no por eso le gustaba que se lo echaran en cara o la tacharan de marimacha -al menos en su cara -porque no lo era -ahí estaba Toushiro para decirlo… -más simplemente no cumplía las expectativas de nadie, solo las suyas… bueno y necesariamente las de Hirako para el festival y así poder aprobar la materia exitosamente. Bufó justo como un luchador antes de su ataque final al observar a ese trío, estorbándole el paso en el pasillo, tuvo que detener su idea de seguir su andar, tronando la boca, cruzándose de brazos un tanto hastiada.

– Kaizo Konpaku –posó su vista en el chico a la derecha del albino, dos centímetros más alto que el mismo, de cabellera color castaño claro, orbes de color ambarino brillante, con un toque de rebeldía en toda la extensión de su ser, quien al ser nombrado de forma tan hostil por la morena, se limitó a mostrar su blanca y pulcra dentadura en forma de sonrisa, algo en él gritaba ¨mírame¨ oh en el caso de la oji negra ¨golpéame con todas tus fuerzas¨. _(N/A: xDDD me reí un largo rato con esto)._

– Kurosaki… –habló el mencionado.

– Karin… –acompletó su frase el chico al otro lado del pasillo, de cabello negro con destellos azulinos, con ojos del mismo color caramelo que Kaizo, por su tono de voz, la chica frunció los labios un tanto irritada, más por la forma tan retadora que la observaba y porque el albino nada decía.

– Ggio Vega –de nuevo con el mismo tono hostil lo nombró, quien realmente ni se inmutó ni nada, solo la observó indiferentemente para a continuación sonreí.

– Hey Karin, te vez terrible. ¿En serio crees poder aprobar con Shinji-sensei? No creo que la música sea tu fuerte –mencionó el Vega burlón.

– No creo que además de su ¨monstruosa fuerza¨ y su habilidad en el soccer, tenga algún otro fuerte –agregó ahora el peli castaño, causando que la paciencia de la oji ónice se fuera agotando.

– ¿Cómo te fue con Shinji-sensei? –cuestionó después de que acabaran las risas de ambos chicos a sus costados, el peli blanco, observándola sin ningún interés si quiera, para Karin, fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ya que solo parecía estar hablándole por mero compromiso, muy diferente a el día anterior y a hace unas horas que buscaba a toda costa cruzar palabras con ella.

– ¡¿Qué carajos te importa cómo me fue con Shinji?! –explotó, de nuevo para fulminar a los otros dos con la mirada, una mirada que te hace agradecer que las miradas no ¨maten¨.

Ambos jóvenes se congelaron, bien, en definitiva hoy NO debieron entretenerse molestando a la chica, por su parte Hitsugaya resopló, lo último que quería era que se molestara aún más, solo quería arreglar las cosas, así que, con la velocidad de pensamiento que lo caracterizaba, decidió algo, aunque…

– ¿Estas molesta por el juego, oh por llamarme ¨vano¨, Karin? –lanzó al aire, con una media sonrisa. Esa no era la respuesta que la chica ahora interrogada esperaba, por lo que fijo su mirada te-haré-cachitos-en-cuanto-te-descuides y la chocó con la aguamarina de él.

– Estas jugando conmigo ¿Verdad? – su voz grave retumbó en el pasillo, los ¨extras¨ en la conversación se escondieron tras Hitsugaya temiendo que se desatara algún asesinato, el albino solo mantenía la vista en ella.

– Una pregunta no es una respuesta, Karin –agregó vencedor, el que por cierto había usado la misma táctica en primer lugar.

Estaba jugando con ella. Era el único capaz de hacerlo, nunca lo había hecho frente a alguien más -además de sus familias -y ahora, justo frente a ese par de idiotas ¡La enredaba mentalmente! ¡Si será cabrón! La estaba subestimando, hace días que lo hacía, no parecía confiar en ella o en sus habilidades como siempre; al llegar a esa resolución se cuestionó a sí misma » ¿Porqué me molesta que no confíe en mi? « Y aunque era más claro que el agua, se negó a verlo, ella no lo aceptaría, por lo menos no por ahora, ya que no estaba ¨mentalmente¨ preparada para ello, así que hizo todo lo contrario a lo que su corazón y cabeza le gritaban que hiciera -y mira que si estos dos estaban de acuerdo, era por algo -: lo insultó, y de la peor forma.

– ¡Te odio Hitsugaya! ¡Todo lo que eres! ¡A ti y a tus putos juegos! –sujetó la correa de su mochila y pasó a un lado de un atónito Toushiro, quien tenía las cuencas de sus ojos tan abiertas, que un plato le quedaba pendejo. –Y ya te lo dije –una vez que quedó de espaldas a los tres, se detuvo, aspiró aire y terminó su frase con ayuda pura de su orgullo, ignorando a los otros dos idiotas (cerebro y corazón) por completo. –Metete en tus asuntos… y déjame en paz.

Y así fue a las escaleras, sin enterarse que no solo esos tres habían presenciado la ¨escenita¨ que acababa de hacer, también los delegados de su clase, unos orbes chocolate y unos verde turquesa, los primeros observando un tanto tristes y la segunda persona esbozando una enorme sonrisa, su día en definitiva no podría ir mejor, bueno si pero eso era otra cosa. Claro, también s ¨adorado¨ profesor -¿Les recuerdo que esto es sarcasmo? -también observó sus reacciones, sonriendo complacido pues justo como lo había dicho en la práctica, el causante de sus emociones, había sido ese estupefacto peli blanco -si, él aún no salía de su asombro -en el pasillo pues el mismo Toushiro lo había dicho: Karin no solo lo había llamado ¨vano¨, ahora, también le decía que lo ¨odiaba¨ y a sus ¨juegos¨ también.

Lo único que en ese momento esperaba, era que todo aquello no terminara tan mal… de lo contrario, de nada serviría que la morocha aprobara si no podía ser feliz, ya que "El fin no justifica los medios" y eso era algo de lo que él tenía plena confianza… aunque por esos momentos los medios no concordaban nada, pues era un detalle el que la morocha era una chica de lo más independiente más sin duda sentimental y, con la actitud del chico de orbes aguamarina hecho estatua a la mitad del pasillo, había comprendido un poco su actitud con respecto al mismo, es decir… _A nadie le gustaría que la persona que quieres y de las que más confías, dudara de ti… oh se burlara_, porque aunque Shinji estaba seguro que esas no habían sido sus intenciones, la había herido en un par de cosas que estaba seguro, Karin apreciaba por demás: su orgullo y su corazón.

Porque Karin Kurosaki tenía más orgullo de lo que su cuerpo debía soportar, pero sobre eso era una chica, y como tal, su corazón podía ser herido, aun más si aquello que lo protegía -su orgullo -era pisoteado con tanta facilidad, algo que sin dudar solo el chico de cabellera albina rebelde y desafiante de la gravedad, podía lograr.

– Vaya dilema con ustedes los jóvenes –Shinji palmeó un par de veces el hombro del albino para así seguir con su camino, más ese gesto trajo de regreso a los tres jóvenes estáticos que ya casi parecían gárgolas del jorobado de Notredame, de ellos, el primero en hablar fue el de cabellera negro azulado.

– Puff… para ser una belleza, es bastante gruñona.

– Y que lo digas, llegué a creer que nos mataría –complementó el Konpaku en broma. – ¿Tú qué dices Hitsugaya? –interrogó al que estaba colocado hasta el frente, más al mismo le parecía imposible decir alguna palabra coherente, las palabras de la Kurosaki parecían estar grabadas con fuego, claro, todo pensamiento se vio cortado con las palabras de Ggio retumbando en sus oídos.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó incrédulo de aquellos vocablos salidos de la boca del chico, al que precisamente en esos momentos observaba, quien al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho al repasar su frase, tragó saliva pesadamente… se había auto-sentenciado a muerte, para su fortuna suya, Kaizo abrió la boca.

– Te pregunto qué "¿Qué opinas tu?", Hitsugaya –repitió, más empeoró todo. –Concuerdo con Ggio por completo –llevó sus manos a la zona donde sus cabellos castaños las podían ocultar a la perfección, su nuca y así en aquella posición, terminó de hablar. –Si Karin no desprendiera tanta agresividad, si no fuera tan gruñona y voluble, muchos quisieran salir con ella, en esa lista me incluiría yo –se encogió en hombros si mover sus manos, atreviéndose a darle la espalda al peli blanco, caminando con dirección a las escaleras bastante despreocupado, seguido enseguida del Vega. –Me voy a casa, cuídate Toushiro.

Se despidió Kai, después el peli negro, dejando al albino, perdido en sus pensamientos y sus propias resoluciones, después de todo, aquellas palabras también llegaron a calar a lo hondo; él sabía perfectamente que la Kurosaki era hermosa, una chica de esas que debes apreciar por su independencia, su orgullo, su altivez, su cinismo, su sarcasmo, su arisca forma de comportarse, su parte rebelde pero elegante, esa forma enigmática de mirarte y casi gritar con sus bellísimos ojos negros con toques violetas y azulados "Soy sensible, pero si te acercas de más te asesino de la manera más cruel", esa era ella, SU Kurosaki Karin, y, aquel comentario había conseguido remover algo que parecía haber olvidado desde el instituto medio, en el que la morena había comenzado a cambiar y por ende a llamar la atención del sexo masculino de forma ¨distinta¨ a como en años anteriores lo venía haciendo: sus agradecimientos a todos los seres celestiales por el carácter voluble y explosivo de aquella singular y especial jovencilla que lo tenía loco. _(N/A: -la autora se murió de risa imaginando a un pequeño Hitsugaya agradeciendo a un ángel con forma de Isshin xD-.)_

Toushiro resopló pesadamente y alborotó confundido sus blanquecinos cabellos, no debía alterarse _de nuevo_ por _ese_ tipo de cosas, por ahora debería concentrarse, pensar con cabeza fría lo que debía de hacer a continuación, por lo que había sucedido sin dudarlo, pedir disculpas no sería suficiente, pues parecía que la había herido lo suficientemente profundo, le había dicho que lo odiaba… ¡Que lo odiaba a él! Cuando bastantes otras se morían por que las mirara si quiera un poco _(N/A: Shiro-chan tiene sus humos muy arriba xD)._

"No es como las demás" una voz conocida comentó con cierto toque de burla en su cabeza, alertó sus sentidos, más fue otra cosa la que lo colocó de regreso por completo… estaba solo en la escuela, parado como un idiota a mitad del pasillo.

– Con un demonio –siseo el albino, irritado, dando media vuelta para ir al salón y tomar sus cosas, tal vez en su casa podría pensar mejor en una solución.

Por su parte, Karin en cuanto salió de los terrenos escolares corrió en dirección al parque, le quedaba bastante tiempo para llegar a su casa gracias a que su práctica se había reducido a mucho menos de la mitad, aunque hubiera seguido con la clase si hubiera sabido antes, que se iba a encontrar con aquella situación en el pasillo, su normal prisa se hubiera esfumado más veloz que decir ¨Gol¨; en cuanto sus tenis blancos estuvieron en el pasto, fue que paró de correr, tardando unos minutos en recuperar su respiración normal.

– Odio… odio sentirme así después de decirle esas cosas… –bufó por lo bajo de nuevo, su rostro ardía, estaba segura que el color rojo estaba plasmado en su rostro de nuevo, quería por eso, encontrar una bolsa con hielos o una fuente para meter la cabeza sin importarle si quiera que se enfermara y no pudiera presentarse en el festival… chasqueó la lengua. –Diablos… estúpida canción –siseó aún más irritada.

Todo era culpa de esa maldita fecha comercial, lo único que quería -y en años anteriores lo había hecho -era encerrarse en su alcoba, colocar en la televisión alguna película de comedia o terror, con palomitas, soda y dulces, para así no tener que ver tanto rojo y rosa -aunque realmente le gustara el rojo… -no en ese sentido ni tener que soportar tanta miel en el aire, en resumen, nunca fue de su agrado. Su carácter fuerte y arisco escondía siempre sus sentimientos, si, pero realmente no soportaba todo ese furor, donde el aroma a cacao llenaba los pasillos de las escuelas tanto que incluso llegaba a hastiarla la mayoría de las veces, aunque eso si, a Yuzu y a su madre nunca le haría mal gesto por sus dulces… eran los pocos que soportaba… y algo de lo que más se había asustado en estos últimos años era que, al ser la única chica del equipo de kendo de la escuela, había recibido varios chocolates en aquella fecha, por chicas… eso le daba un escalofrío inexplicable.

Suspiró fuertemente y con el puño cerrado al punto que sus nudillos lucían blancos, golpeó el tronco más cercano a su posición, si no fuera por esa maldita fecha, ella estuviera de lo más tranquila, como siempre -hablando retóricamente, claro -sin preocupación más que la de golpear a su hiperactivo padre llegando a su casa. En ese preciso momento -no por culpa de su padre -enrojeció totalmente al recordar el coro de la molesta y cursi canción, cuestionándose a sí misma algo de lo que estaba segura, no quería la respuesta » ¿Cuánto tendrá de similar con mi actual situación? « Porque aunque renegara mil y un veces, si su cerebro la había hecho usar ya dos de esas ¨cosas¨, era por algo… » O tal vez simplemente ya estoy loca « Si eso era ¡Exacto! Ya estaba mal de la cabeza. Por ahora, al llegar a casa -si es que no cambiaban sus planes por cualquier cosa, dígase su padre -tomaría un baño con agua caliente, comería, haría sus deberes y se concentraría en cualquier otra cosa, ignorando por completo las festividades, oh al menos fingiría ignorarlas, hasta que su cabeza se enfriara y dejara de ponerse del lado de ese molesto órgano en su pecho.

* * *

**¡Este capítulo en completo va dedicado a Lady-chan... aunque ella adore el HitsuHina, se atrevió a dejar review y leer una de mis maniaticas historias xD!**

**Dark Moon 00**: _Asdasda :'3 ¿Soy yo oh es la primera vez que leo un review tuyo? ... No, revisando todas mis historias, me di cuenta *w* oh vaya, que grandioso que me leas. Gracias en serio por tu apoyo con el review ;3 no se, espero que si sea del agrado de todos este short-fic (bueno, short solo porque son 8 capítulos, porque de ahí en fuera xD son demasiadas hojas para un solo capítulo xD)... Vaya o_o leíste mi anuncio... que raro xD Ejem ¡Como vez! ¡No esperaste demasiado! -comparado con los otros fanfics que tengo...- lol ono ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Espero haya quedado bien este capítulo y se entienda el porque esa situación para el título._

**Alice1397:**_ O_O ¿En serio? ¿Todos? ¡Waaa! ¿No te has cansado de leer mis cuerdeces? (?) xD Me honra el que digas eso ¿En serio se adaptan a las actitudes originales? Yo siempre siento que hago un montón de Ooc xDUu ¡Gracias! Pues bien, aquí el resultado de tu larga espera -bueno, no tan larga xD-._

**ImeKo Jieahiz**_: De nada, de nada xD un placer dedicar mis historias :'3... O: ¿En serio te asuste la vez que subí ese HitsuHina? Waaa xD No te preocupes, adoro a Karin-chan con Toushiro-chan y nunca dejaría a estos dos. Si haré otro, es que no me gusta dejar el final taaaaaa-media hora después- aaaan abierto xD! Además tengo la necesidad de añadirle correctamente YukiKarin a esa historia buajaja (?). ¡No jodes para nada! ¡Lo juro xD!... Si, lo se xD creo que Hope-chan casi me mataba en aquella ocasión xD Pues bien, si más, gracias por tu review *w*_

**Hitalex123**_: Si, se escucha hermoso Toushiro y Karin xD... para nosotros los fans por lo menos xD ¡Yo también ya quiero que Ka-chan cante owo... Sobre Toushiro, es mio (?) nha, bueno, aclaro que no fue rechazado -del todo...- solo que Karin se arrepiente de decirle "Solo amigos" cuando ve esos hermosososos (?) ojos aguamarina *u* (como arriba coloqué xD) ¿Como hubieran sido las cosas si Karin hubiera dicho que si?... Sencillo... no habría fic . _ . xDDD Pues bien, acabando con mis payasadas (?) espero también este capítulo merezca un review (?). Matta ne!_

**Myskymyheart**_: Asda cada vez que leo tu nombre en mis reviews me quedo como el meme vomitando colores xD!... ¡No me perdieron! xDDD ... o/o no creo ser de las mejores, Bonis, ella si xD... Perdón por asustarte y... ¡Gracias por el review! Aquí el capítulo siguiente y, claro, gracias por la felicitación :'3 adoro mis no cumpleaños aunque no reciba nada... bueno, con el review me basta xD_

**LadyDy**_: Siendo sincera, me sorprendí de ver tu review, casi escupo la leche de mi taza de Jake . _ . ¡No te preocupes! Si quieres te pongo una sombrilla anti rocasos (?) me encanta leer tus reviews xD En serio, me alegra que leyeras mi especial xD... Si, Karin canta :'3 y bello ¡Ahi tienes Snow storm! -la golpea su inner antes de que comience ella también con su lista de animes- *u* simplemente imaginarme la imagen de Ka-chan en un escenario acá re guapa, me emociona y dije "En una de mis historias tiene que cantar . _ ." y esto salió xD ¿Sabes como me imagino que estaría? Como Hana cuando canta Ave Maria en "200 libras de Belleza" :'3 (no creo que me entiendas pero no esta de más decirlo xD). Al principio iba a colocar a alguien más serio... y luego me imaginé a Aizen y dije... "Nhaaa..." xDD no queda, pero Shinji si, el desde siempre al parecer tiene cierto fetichismo con la música humana, sobre todo con el Jazz como en la saga de 100 años atrás aparece con el tocadiscos ouo._

_¡Yo amo a mi vano taichou!_

**Toushiro: es la primera vez que me llamas ****capitán**

_No te acostumbres blanquito sexy *u*_

**Toushiro: ¬ ¬**

_Si como sea... ejem, Karin al parecer estará largo rato contigo xDDD ¿Oh con alguien más? -dando spoilers innecesarios, otro chipote le sale en la cabeza- ene inner bakka... ¿Tú también estas así con Sasuke-kun? -el tipo de cabello negro en puntas con sexy risa macabra, sujeto con cinta aisla-chakra sobre la cama de Sky la mira feo- xD algún día se pondrá de buenas, si no, lo amaré más. Jajaja si, no vale la pena contestar ouo... Bueno ¿Quién en su sano juicio le dice que no? ¡Nadie! Karin-chan no esta en su sano juicio -en este capítulo lo acepta xD!- Yo ni en mi sano juicio ni fuera de él -eme aquí!- xD._

_Nha, no cambié mis preferencias, culpa de observar a mi hermano y a mi amigo (Max mendigo hdp xD) que al tratarme de convencer... no más la regaron xD... eso y que realmente más de dos capítulos no logro imaginarme a Momo y a Toushiro-chan juntos :'3 no es mi culpa, mi cerebro esta programado al HitsuKarin y ni me esfuerzo en cambiarlo xD ¡Yo también amo esa pareja! Muajaja hice el logo :'3 bueno, ambas parejas para Yukio las adoro, bueno, también adoro a Yuzu con Yukio xD. __Bueno, se feliz y "embarra"... nha, ve a escribir HitsuHina a tu gusto... siento que embarrar se escucha mal... -lo dice quien pronuncia palabras más groseras xD- En fin, el chocolate lo acepto, el brocoli... no ono... y la paz... ¡Prefiero el caos!... Ahi esta mi cabeza claro ejemplo de ello... jajajaja xD!... Me extendí mucho en mi respuesta ouo... xD ni modo!_

**Hope Esperanza:**_ Bueno, Hope, ya que estamos en confianza xD! Mendigas computadoras... la laptop de mi papá se apaga después de 15 minutos sin estar conectada, eso me desespera TnT ¡Hey! :'3 me quedo con Shiro-chan, pero Yuki es mi amigo xD comparte eso al menos... oh terminaras en una zona aislada dentro de la consola de Yukio . _ . la última vez que estuve ahí no fue lindo... xD Si, HitsuKarin :'3... D: no le digas rata albina, yo tampoco soy taaan fanatica de los heroes, solo de los que son arrogantes o son malos/buenos xD... pero a el lo amo . _ . En tu lista, Tony me lo ganó mi mamá xD de los advengers prefiero a Thor pero en su momento "soy un dios, no me toques simple mortal" xD a Sasuke, sin duda siempre lo he preferido por sobre Naruto, razón principal por la que amo el SasuHina xD... y también amo a Itachi ouo que dio su dolo por mantenerse como un "villano" en lugar de héroe *u*... oh y a Suigetsu -tiene debilidad por los peli blancos- a Kakashi que no le gusta ser llamado héroe también lo amo... y vegeta, adoro cuando se encela =u=... a Gohan lo prefiero cuando es simplemente "el niño que prefiere evitar las peleas porque no le gustan" oh y también adoro de ahí a el tataratatara(ni idea de cuantos tataras sean igual que goku...) nieto, de goku y al de vegeta :'3 de ahí, solo tengo debilidad por Mirai Trunks ¡Es que es un amor! D/x no puedo ni quiero evitar amarlo... xD también amodoro a Yukio, pero es tuyo, además le sigue ganado Hitsugaya e Ichigo ono... sigo teniendo debilidad por ese tarado cabeza de zanahoria o/o y muchos personajes más xD ¡Kazehaya también! :'3 no es el tipo bueno que todos creen, siempre hizo todo eso por Sawako xD! asda me desvió . _ . -apunta a quien sabe donde con su bumerang- espero así regreses xD y me dejes un review xDDD como sea, matta ne! Espero este capitulo también te guste :'3_

**Karin: tu en verdad estas loca**_  
_

**No molestes o terminas con Lady-chan xD**

**Karin: -se estremece- e_e ok...**

**¡Pues bien, si no se aburrieron de mis respuestas, espero que me dejen un review, así actualizaría más pronto xD porque le diria a mi papá "¡Mira! Todas esas personas esperan que lo suba, ahora ¡Dame tu lap!" xD jajajaja ok ya, me calmo. Agradeciendo a quien me haya agregado a favoritos también, espero este capítulo sea de su agrado. ¡Nos vemos!**

**¿Un review para mi?**

**.**

**¡Que tengo loquitis aguda y con el review la mantengo!**

**.**

**xD**

**.**

**Matta ne**

**.**

**Los quiere Sky :'3**


End file.
